


Just Right (Bam Bam's Twin Sister)

by Sleepywriter95



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bam Bam's Twin, Bam being a little shit in general, Dream Knight makes a small appearance lmao, F/M, Female Reader, Jackson scheming, Mark being a sweetie, Text Messages, Yugbam being little shits, got7 being got7, threats to Bam's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepywriter95/pseuds/Sleepywriter95
Summary: Bam Bam being annoying wasn't anything new to you. You were twins, so you've learned to deal with it, however, he takes his annoyance to the next level when he visits home for a week and threatens to tell his leader hyung that you have a major crush on him. By the end of the week, you're ready to get rid of him finally but when Mark invites you to LA with the rest of the guys, you can't help but accept. The week with all 7 members will sure to be crazy, but you can't wait to see what happens next.I suck at summaries and I'm not original with names lmao sorrrry ALSO! This was originally written for tumblr with screenshots of texts as some parts, so some chapters may just be in text format.. Still, I do hope you guys check it out and enjoy it!





	1. One

**Bam Slam:** PEBBLES 

 **Y/N:** B A M B A M 

 **Bam Slam:** Y'know I've only been home for a day but I've missed you baby sisssssster! ;^;

 **Y/N:** You're only older than me by FIVE minutes :/ 

 **Y/N:** BUT I'VE MISSED YOU TOO BAM SLAM T^T

 **Bam Slam:** Five minutes is still five minutes (*^*)/` 

 **Bam Slam:** Annnnyways I have a question for you, Pebs 

 **Y/N:** Whaaaaaat is it?

 **Y/N:** Why are you texting me I'm literally in my room lol 

 **Bam Slam:** I'M TOO LAZY TO GET UP

 **Bam Slam:** NOT THE POINT THO

 **Bam Slam:** Whhhhhy do you keep listening to BTS when there's another group you could be listening to that's much betta??

 **Y/N:** Because SOPE

 **Bam Slam:** SOPE...? 

 **Y/N:** The glorious combination of one Min Suga and one JHope 

 **Y/N:** Their rapping *heart eyes*

 **Bam Slam:** DID YOU FORGET SOMEONE WHO CAN RAP TOO

 **Y/N:** Oh yeah, Namjoon

 **Y/N:** And Markson

 **Y/N:** Can't forget Markson

 **Bam Slam:** UGH

 **Bam Slam:** YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CRY

 **Y/N:** FIIIIIINE

 **Y/N:** I'll turn on some gag7

 **Y/N:** I mean, Got7

 **Bam Slam:** :| :| :| 

 **Bam Slam:** So... I don't think you've ever told me who your bias is? 

 **Bam Slam:** I'm pretty sure I know, tho

 **Y/N:** AHAHA

 **Y/N:** J!

 **Y/N:** A!

 **Y/N:** E!

 **Y/N:** B!

 **Y/N:** U!

 **Y/N:** M!

 **Y/N:** *MEGA HEART EYES*

 **Bam Slam:** I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!

 **Bam Slam:** MY OWN WOMBMATE

 **Bam Slam:** I FEEL SO ATTACKED RIGHT NOW, PEBBLES 

 **Y/N:** Booooo hoooo -3- 

 **Bam Slam:** Is JB Hyung really your bias?

 **Y/N:** Uhhhhm yes??

 **Y/N:** HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF HIS VOICE??? HAVE YOU NOT SEEN HIM???

 **Bam Slam:** I'm telling him about your weird crush on him and how YOU made Mom hang up that big picture of him  >:}

 **Y/N:** OMG BAM NO

 **Bam Slam:** Oh this week back home is gonna be soooo much fun! 

 **Y/N:** I hate you T^T 


	2. Two

I sit on my bed, flipping through a magazine when my phone dings. I glance up at curiously, seeing its a notification for V Live, and that it’s from Got7. Even more so, it’s from Bam Bam. I pick my phone up and unlock it, quickly getting it on the app and wondering what in the world my brother was doing.

 

“Hello!” He greets cheerfully on the screen and I raise my eyebrows as he stares at the screen, probably watching as more viewers come in. “Uh, those who watched Yugyeom’s V Live yesterday already know that we’re all in vacation at our own houses for the week,” he informs everyone with a grin. “And each day, a different member will show you their home and family.”

 

My eyes widen slightly and I climb off my bed as Bam Bam continues to ramble on and reads some comments. I run to my mirror, quickly making sure that my outfit is okay, my hair is in place and no makeup is smudged. What if another member was watching the V Live? What if Jaebum was watching it?! 

 

In a panic, I glance around my room. I have several posters of Got7 hanging up, but I also have one or two of just Jaebum… No way could Bam Bam show that, but I wouldn’t put it past him to try, especially not after the texts we exchanged a few hours ago. 

 

“And that’s my room!” I heard Bam Bam laugh. I glance down at my phone to see him recording himself walking into the hallway. “Shall we go see my sister?”

 

I run to my door and get to it just as Bam Bam knocks. “Pebbles!” He calls loudly. “Open up! My fans want to meet you!”

 

I creak my door open and see him standing there with his phone. He must have the camera facing me, because I can see that mischievous smirk on his lips. 

 

“Bam, your fans have already met me before,” I tell him. I had done a V Live with him once, and before he introduced who I was there were several fans freaking out, wondering who I was. Once Bam informed them that I was in fact his -twin- sister, they became a lot nicer. 

 

“They want to see you again,” he tells me simply. “I get asked about you quite often when I do V Lives, ya know.”

 

I carefully step out of my room, being careful not to open my door too much before I’m out in the hall. I shut my door quickly and smile at the camera. “Hello!” I bow my head politely before I wave. “Thank you all for supporting my brother so much.”

 

“Yah, can’t we see your room, Y/N?” Bam Bam is grinning now and I have to stop myself from glaring at him. 

 

“Sorry!” I force myself to smile instead. “It’s messy!” I laugh, scratching the back of my head. 

 

“Oh okay,” Bam Bam steps beside me and turns his camera so it’s facing us. “Which one of us is the better twin?”

 

I found myself glaring at Bam, “we definitely know which one is a Pabo.”

 

Bam gasped, feigning hurt and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. We read the comments, most which were strongly declaring Bam Bam as the most attractive; I couldn’t blame them. Most of them were probably fangirls with big crushes on him so it didn’t hurt me none. But there were some comments saying we were both very pretty, which felt pretty nice. 

 

Some comments were spewing through, most likely newcomers to the IGot7 fandom because they couldn’t believe we were twins. 

 

‘You have a twin??’ 

 

'No way!’ 

 

'Are you two really twins?? O.o’ 

 

Bam Bam must have read them the same time I did, because we both laughed. In our weird twin in sync voice we spoke, “yes! We’re twins!”

 

“I’m older by the way,” Bam Bam grinned. 

 

“By five minutes!” I reminded him with a huff. “Believe it or not, Bam and I used to be the same height,” I told the viewers. “But Bam just kept growing when we were teens.”

 

Bam giggled and patted my head. “And poor Pebbles just stayed the same!” 

 

He read a few comments, mostly asking about my nickname and he laughed. “When we were younger, we always got into stuff and it stressed my mother out.”

 

“Bam Bam was always banging on stuff, hence his nickname,” I added. “So Pebbles and Bam Bam just kinda stuck,” I shrugged. At least for us it did. Bam still went by his nickname, since it was his stage name and he’s usually the only one that still calls me Pebbles. 

 

“So, shall we show them rest of the house?” Bam raised a brow towards me. 

 

I nodded, starting to lead him down the hallway- anything to get him far away from my room. We reach the stairs and Bam makes an excited noise. “Welcome to the famous Got7 stairway!” He tells the fans, and I smile at all the many posters my mom has on the wall. She’s beyond proud of the boys, we both are. 

 

“Look at all these posters,” Bam Bam said, stopping and letting all the fans see. “My mom supports us so much, I’m very thankful. And look! See this giant solo poster of JB Hyung?” 

 

I freeze slightly, my eyes growing wide and a cold sweat forming in my back. I can already see Bam’s smirk, even if I’m not glancing at him. And I don’t dare to look back so he can’t see my panic. 

 

“My Mom loves JB Hyung so much!” Bam Bam laughs, “I’m beginning to think she likes him more than me! Hey Pebbles!” 

 

I turn to look at him, forcing myself to smile and keep calm. “Yah?”

 

“At least I’m your bias, right?” He grins, his eyes shinning and I want to punch his throat. 

 

“Of course!” I laugh happily. 

 

“Ah, such a nice little sister,” Bam was telling his fans as I turned away, screaming inside of my head. I already had a feeling that this would be a very long, long week…

 

 

 


	3. Three

**BAM SLAM:** You know what sounds nice right now?

 **Y/N:** Nope, and I don't care

 **BAM SLAM:** Ruuuuude :(

 **BAM SLAM:** I was going to say ice-creeeeeeeeam

 **Y/N:**... 

 **Y/N:** You're right, that does sound nice.

 **BAM SLAM:** Exactly :}

 **BAM SLAM:** That's why you should go get us some!

 **Y/N:** At 9:30 at night?? 

 **Y/N:** The convenience store closes at 10!

 **BAM SLAM:** Looks like you should hurry then 

 **Y/N:** It was YOUR idea. Why don't you go? 

 **BAM SLAM:** Because I already showered

 **Y/N:** So?? That's never stopped you going before. Plus, if you go, we'll get a higher chance of getting a discount ;)

 **BAM SLAM:** But I already told you, I've showered and comfortable. Plus, I'm waiting on a call from JB Hyung...

 **BAM SLAM:** You do remeber him, right Pebbles?

 **Y/N:**...

 **Y/N:** You're so lucky I'm wanting some ice-cream too, you butt 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You threaten Bam's life and unsurprisingly the other Got7 members are totally okay with it

**_Chat Name: Got Memes?_  **

 

 **Y/N:** Sorry to tell you this guys, but Bam might not be alive for the comeback

 **Evil Maknae:** Whhhhy?

 **Y/N:** Because I'm gonna kill him!! (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **Jack Attack:** Oh shiiiiit!!!

 **Jack Attack:** Bam hasn't even been there a week and Y/N already wants to kill him! XD

 **Eomma:** Y/N, if you kill him, make sure you dispose of the body properly without any evidence.

 **Loco 4 Coco:** Um Hyung... I think you saying that makes you an accessory to the crime...

 **Jae Oppa:** I'm pretty sure we're all accesrrories by now lol

 **Jack Attack:** Wait are you serious?

 **Jack Attack:** I'm too pretty for jail!!

 **Evil Maknae** : AHAHA 

 **Jack Attack:** It's not funny!! I'm legit freaking out!!!

 **Little Cock:** Jackson, calm down. I'm sure Y/N wasn't serious, though killing Bam could be tempting. She's smart enough to know that Bam's not worth going to jail for lol plus, we'd miss her too much

 **Bam Slam:** Wooooow. Here my sister is threatening my life and yet you guys would miss her if she went to jail for killing me more than you'd miss me if I died?!?! 

 **Little Cock:** Definitely 

 **Jae Oppa:** Pretty much ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Loco 4 Coco:** Yeah

 **Jack Attack:** I'd miss Y/N

 **Eomma:** Agreed 

 **Evil Maknae:** Sorrrrrry Bam, but yeah 

 **Y/N:** OHMYGOD THIS IS GOLD

 **Y/N:** YOU'RE FRIENDS LIKE ME MORE THAN YOU, BAM

 **Bam Slam:**  ಠ╭╮ಠ ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)

 **Little Cock:** Why are you wanting to kill Bam anyways?

 **Y/N:** Because he's e v e r y w h e r e (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 **Bam Slam:** Hey!! It's not my fault my twin senses start tingling!

 **Jack Attack:** Yo... Is that an legit thing that happens between twins??

 **Bam Slam:** Yaaaas 

 **Y/N:** No... 

 **Jack Attack:** I wish I had a twin... 

 **Eomma:** Let's all take a moment and be thankful that you don't 

 **Jae Oppa:** ^^^^

 **Loco 4 Coco:** ^^^^^^^

 **Little Cock:** The world wouldn't be able to handle two Jackson Wangs 

 **Evil Maknae:** That thought is like something out of a horror movie o.O

 **Jack Attack:** OH COME ON GUYS (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam steals Y/N's phone


	5. Five

_**Chat Name: Got Memes?** _

 

 **Y/N:** Hey everyone!

 **Y/N:** It's me, Bam

 **Y/N:** I'm on Y/N's phone hehe

 **Jae Oppa:** She's really gonna kill you now.

 **Loco 4 Coco:** Isn't that invading her privacy?

 **Evil Maknae:** Yah... That's not very nice!

 **Y/N:** You go through Jinyoung Hyung's phone all the time, Yugyeom?? You have no room to talk!

 **Eomma:** WTF

 **Evil Maknae** :... Liar 

 **Y/N:** Anyways, Y/N left her phone out and wouldn't you know, her password is her birthday, which just so happens to be my birthday! So I can snoop!

 **Little Cock:** I really hope she kills you now.

 **Jae Oppa:** ^^^

 **Loco 4 Coco:** ^^^^

 **Eomma** : Me too.

 **Y/N:** Awe but you guys, she has cute little nicknames for everyone. Don't you want to know them?

 **Jack Attack:** I DO!!!

 **Eomma:** Jackson, don't encourage him.

 **Y/N:** Okay first off, I'm 'The Best Brother EVA!'

 **Evil Maknae:** Now that's a lie

 **Y/N:** Hush, 'Evil Maknae'!

 **Evil Maknae:**  ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

 **Eomma:**  (¬‿¬)

 **Y/N:** Youngjae Hyung is 'Loco 4 Coco'.

 **Loco 4 Coco:** Doesn't loco mean crazy?

 **Little Cock:** Yeah, but you do love Coco a lot

 **Jae Oppa:** Yeah and she wen't home with YOU this week.

 **Jack Attack:** BAM!! What's my name????

 **Y/N:** Yours is 'Jack Attack'.

 **Jack Attack** : I LIKE IT

 **Y/N:** Jinyoung Hyung is 'Eomma'

 **Eomma:** I feel like one since I have to deal with all of you ಠ╭╮ಠ

 **Y/N:** JB Hyung is 'Jae Oppa'

 **Jae Oppa:** At least Y/N shows me the respect I deserve.

 **Y/N:** Mark Hyungs is 'Little Cock'

 **Little Cock:** My parents should have never said that...

 **Bam Slam:** Oh look at me, I'm Bam Bam!! I stole my sister's phone and think I look sooooo coooool

 **Y/N:** Y/N??? HOW DO YOU HAVE MY PHONE?!

 **Evil Maknae:** Uh-Oh...

 **Bam Slam:** You took MY phone from MY ROOM!!! Yours was in the kitchen!!

 **Little Cock:** She's gonna kill him now...

 **Jae Oppa:** One could only hope

 **Bam Slam:** So you told everyone my nicknames for them, but how about your nicknames for them?

 **Y/N:** Y/N! NO!

 **Eomma:** I'm curious about that.

 **Loco 4 Coco:** Me too.

 **Y/N:** DID YOU LOCK YOURSELF IN THE BATHROOM?!?!? OPEN THE DOOR!!

 **Bam Slam:** Nope! Btw, he nicknames you all after the 7 dwarfs.

 **Jack Attack:** Y/N... pls tell us.

 **Evil Maknae:** I wanna know too!

 **Bam Slam:** Okay... It goes like this...

 **Y/N:** PEBBLES (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

 **Bam Slam:** Mark- Bashful   
Jaebum- Sleepy  
Jinyoung- Grumpy  
Jackson- Dopey  
Youngjae- Happy  
Yugyeom- Sneezy 

 **Eomma:** I'm only grumpy because I have to put up with you little shits -excluding you, Y/N.

 **Jae Oppa:** More like, 'I'd rather be sleeping' because putting up with you little shits -not talking about you, Y/N- is exhausting

 **Loco 4 Coco:** Wow... You two really are meant for each other.

 **Evil Maknae:** Sneezy??

 **Jack Attack:** DOPEY!!!???

 **Jack Attack:** WTH BAM

 **Bam Slam:** I guess he seems himself as Doc?

 **Little Cock:** Now that's something to laugh at.

 **Y/N:**  ಥ_ಥ I thought it would be funny!!

 **Eomma:** You're in big trouble when we all meet back up, Young Man.

 **Bam Slam:** Eomma has spoken!! 


	6. Six

**Group:** Little Cock

 

 

Y/N?

 

Maaaaark! (⌒▽⌒)

 

I have a question. 

 

I most likely have an answer! Watcha need??

 

Okay firstly, is my name really ‘Little Cock’ in your phone??

 

Uhm yeah?

 

Y/N! Whhhhy?? ╥﹏╥

 

Papa Tuan ⊙︿⊙ He’s the one that started it! 

 

I know that but do you have to call me that...?

 

Do you not like it...?

 

I mean... I would rather be called something else in your phone, but if you really like it then I guess it’s fine. 

 

I just had it like that because hags eggs Papa Tuan calls you. I’ll change it right quick! 

 

What’s it gonna be now??

 

Markie!!

 

**Group:** Markie!

 

...Okay, but only for you... and please don’t tell any of the other guys. 

 

I won’t! (^_−)☆

 

Anyways, the name thing was only one reason why I’m texting you. I have something else to ask. 

 

What is it?

 

You know Bam Bam’s gonna be meeting up with the others and coming to LA to spend a week with me and my parents before we all go back?

 

Yeah, Bam’s been bragging about it ever since he found out about it s(・｀ヘ´・;)ゞ 

 

I bought your parents gifts and I’m giving them to Bam so PLEASE make sure he gives them to them!

 

Actually, you can give it to them yourself, if you want. 

 

Huh...?

 

What I’m saying is that if you want to, you’re more than welcome to come to LA with Bam and the others. 

 

Wait...

 

Really, Mark???

 

Can I really??? Will it be okay??

 

Of course! My parents and I haven’t seen you in years, we miss you! You’re more than welcome to come!

 

OH MY STARS!!

 

YOU’VE JUST MADE MY ENTIRE WEEK!!

 

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

 

You’re more than welcome, Y/N (•ᴗ•) btw of Bam starts bothering you again, just let me know and I’ll make him stop

 

YOU ARE THE BEST ╥﹏╥ (•ᴗ•)

 

 

 


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bam Bam head to LA!

**Group name:** _Got Memes?_

**Jack Attack:** Yo Mark, there's not any like, hurricanes or anything in LA at the moment, right?

**Markie:** Uhm... No

**Jack Attack:** Okay, good cause I wanna go surfing!

**Jae Oppa:** Didn't you try surfing last time?

**Eomma:** Yeah he did, and he landed on his face SEVERAL TIMES

**Evil Maknae:** XD XD XD

**Y/N:** I wanna learn how to surf!

**Loco 4 Coco:** Y/N, you're coming too?

**Y/N:** Yah! Mark invited me the other night! :)

**Jack Attack:** That's so cool!

**Markie:** We'll have to find stuff Y/N would like to do as well.

**Jae Oppa:** Meaning, Bam and Yugyeom are NOT allowed to pick our activities.

**Eomma:** I second that! 

**Evil Maknae:** Heeeeeeey! :(

**Bam Slam:** Pebbles, where are you???!!

**Bam Slam:** I turn my back for just a few seconds and you're gone!! 

**Y/N:** Calm down, Bam I got thirsty so I went to starbucks. You take waaaaaay too long when you look at stuff .-.

**Bam Slam:** Pls tell me you got some for me toooooo

**Y/N:** Well I am the best sister ever, riiiiiight? ;)

**Bam Slam:** YOU'RE THE BEST!!!

**Eomma:** Are you two about to board your plane?

**Y/N:** Yeah, we're about to leave. Our flight will take a few hours longer than than yours so we're leaving earlier so you guys don't have to wait for long.

**Bam Slam:** I plan on sleeping the whoooole way there.

**Jack Attack:** Me too! I just arrived in Seoul to meet up with the rest of the guys and we don't fly out until a few hours.

**Jae Oppa:** Yeah and Mark, I did the math and we should be in LA at 10am, your time.

**Markie:** Okay, my Dad and I will be there. Y/N, Bam, what about you two?

**Y/N:** We should be there by 11am, so we're not too far behind them.

**Markie:** Great, we'll just stay at the airport and wait for you guys then! :)

**Bam Slam:** We're about to get on the plane so we've gotta go! See you guys soon! 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- You finally make it to LA!


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bam Slam arrive in LA

**Group:** _Got Memes?_

**Jack Attack:** Bam, Y/N, have you guys landed yet??

**Evil Maknae:** Let us know when you get here!

**Y/N:** We actaully just landed, we should be getting off soon.

**Loco 2 Coco:** What boarding bridge are you guys going to walk through?

**Jack Attack:** WAIT NO!

**Jack Attack:** DON'T TELL US!

**Bam Slam:** Huh...?

**Eomma:** If they tell us the tunner number then that would be cheating, Youngjae.

**Jae Oppa:** We're split up in the airport and we're playing a game to see who finds you two first.

**Y/N:** Well, we're leaving the plane now.

**Evil Maknae:** Okay! The game begins... Now!

**Jack Attack:** This is so exciting!

**Eomma:** Guys remember, don't go too crazy. We're still in public.

**Loco 4 Coco:** There's so many people...

**Jae Oppa:** I think I see Bam!

**Jae Oppa:** Oh wait...that wasn't Bam...

**Bam Slam:** Wooooooow XD

* * *

 

I sighed as I glanced around the busy airport. Bam and I hadn't been walking but only a minute before I got separated from him. He was in a rush, trying to find his members so he was walking rather quickly, at least too quick for me to keep up with, anyways. I sit down at a resting area with a small frown. Bam will figure out I'm missing eventually and the guys will find me. I just hope it doesn't take them too long.

After flying for almost seventeen hours, I want nothing more than to relax and get rid of this jet lag. Faint screaming catches my attention and I wonder if that could be one of the boys. Sure enough, my phone buzzes just then too.

**Group:** _Got Memes?_

**Jack Attack:** I really do see Bam!

**Loco 4 Coco:** I'm right behind you!

I smile softly as I shake my head. The boys are no doubt screaming and jumping up and down in excitement.

**Jae Oppa:** Okay... We've found Bam, but what about Y/N?

My cheeks heat up slightly as I read the text. Did he notice I wasn't there?

**Bam Slam:** Pebbles! I can't believe you got lost again...

I find myself sighing. I wouldn't have gotten lost if he hadn't have walked so dang fast!

**Y/N:** Well if you weren't in such a hurry to see all of your boyfriends then I would have been able to keep up with your long legs!

**Eomma:** I guess we need to find Y/N now.

**Jack Attack:** Alright! Another mission!

**Markie:** No need, I found her.

I blink my eyes at that message and look up from my phone, glancing around. A few feet behind my chair stood a smiling Mark. My eyes widen slightly as I take in his bright smile. How come I've never realized how pretty his smile is before...?

"Y/N," he greets as he walks over towards me.

"Hey!" I greet, giving him a tight hug. He squeezes me tightly with a laugh and my feet leave the ground fora  few seconds before he sets me back down.

"Did you have nice flight?" He asks, grabbing my suitcase for me.

"Oh yeah," I nod with a smile. "But I'm happy to be on land again."

Mark just chuckled before offering me his arm. I smile happily and take it as we begin walking to where I'm assuming the meet up place is. 

"I'm glad you were able to come," Mark tells me softly and I nod in agreement. 

"Me too. Thanks again for inviting me," I tell him sincerely.

"It was no problem, honestly," he smiles

We're not walking long before I see a familiar group of people. Of course, my eyes find Jaebum almost immediately and he sends me a smile as Mark and I approach the group. I have to force my heart to calm down as I smile back.

"Ah finally, the gang's all here," Jackson grins happily.

"Just forget your host, why don't you?" Teases a voice behind us and I whip around quickly with a squeal.

"Papa!" I scream, jumping into Papa Tuan's open arms.

He laughs joyfully, hugging me tightly. "Okay, okay, I have my daughter. The rest of you can go back now," he teases the boys, sending them a wave with his hand.

"What!" Bam Bam whines, making his way over to us and forcing me over so he can squeeze into the hug.

Papa Tuan just laughs again, hugging us even tighter. "It's so nice to have all my kids here!"

"Thank you for having us," Jaebum tells him politely.

"Shall we go to the house?" Papa Tuan asks and everyone agrees in excitement.

"You don't have to carry that," I tell Mark with a small laugh as we begin to walking out of the airport. He still has my suitcase and is strolling it along beside him.

"It's alright," he tells me with a gentle smile. "I don't mind."

"Hey Hyung, will you carry my suitcase, too?" Yugyeom asks Mark with a grin.

"Nope," Mark replies, not even glancing Yugyeoms way.

Jackson gasps, taking a glance at Jaebum, who immediately sighs. "It's not happening, Jackson," Jaebum tells him and Jackson's shoulders slump.

"Why are you never as nice to me as you are to Y/N?" Bam Bam asks Mark with a pout.

"Simple," Mark tells Bam. "You're not Y/N."

I can't help but laugh at Bam Bam's frown.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever heard of the game... hide and go seek? 
> 
> Buy me coffee? https://ko-fi.com/A165540V


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of hide-and-seek, never gets old

With a tired yawn, I stumbled my way down the Tuan's hallway into their kitchen. My first night in LA had been wonderful. It was filled with delicious food prepared my Mama and Papa Tuan, and there were so much catching up! The boys and I didn't want to retire to our rooms, but unfortunately, the flight and time change caught up to us. Since Bam was my brother, I had to room with him in Mark's older sisters room. Jackson immediately ran to Mark's room, claiming that's where he would be staying and thankfully the Tuan's had enough other spare bedrooms so Jaebum and Jinyoung could room together as well as Youngjae and Yugyeom. 

"Good morning sunshines!" Mama Tuan greets brightly.

"Good morning," I reply with a tired smile as I sit down at a spot at the table. I grab a piece of toast from a plate that's already on the table and begin to nibble on it slowly.

"Morning," a tired voice beside me greets and I almost choke when I see Jaebum sitting beside me.

"H-hi," I stutter slightly before clearing my throat. "Good morning!"

Suddenly the other chair beside me scoots back, and I'm assuming it's Bam, but instead it's Mark. He let out a small groan as he rests his elbow on the table and his head in his hands.

"Are you okay...?" I ask him gently.

"Mhm," he mumbles, his eyes threatening to close. "I just forgot how awful Jackson's snoring is, that's all."

"It's not that bad," Jackson mumbled with a yawn as he took a seat beside Youngjae.

"Alright, you guys eat up because I have a surprise for you when you're all finished," Papa Tuan tells us with a smile.

We all share confused glances, wondering what he was talking about, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to give anything away- no matter how much Bam begged.

* * *

 I stood around the Tuan's living room, my eyebrows slowly rising as Papa Tuan explained the game. First, we would have to pair up in twos, and then each pair would take turns hiding somewhere in the living room while the others looked from them... Oh, and the ones seeking would also be blindfolded. The teams blindfolded would have to search the room while the ones hiding were free to roam around... Just as long as they didn't leave the living room. Once the ones hiding were found, their turn would be over. Each team, depending on how well or bad they done, would have to do certain chores for the remainder of the week.

"Okay, pick someone," Papa Tuan told us with a smile.

Bam glanced at me and I lean away from him with a frown. "Don't even think about it," I told him. It wasn't that I didn't mind being his partner, but I had just spent a whole week with him! I needed someone else!

My eyes glance around, hoping to find Jaebum without a partner, but of course, Jinyoung snatched him up quickly. So I quickly grab the other person next to me before Bam could claim me.

Mark glances down at me with slight confusion in his eyes as I latch onto his arm.

"Hi.." I tell him with a small smile, my cheeks feeling warm for some strange reason. "Would you mind being my partner?" I asked softly.

"Of course not," Mark smile is contagious and I can't help but smile back.

"Ugh, Y/N!" Jackson groans when he sees that I got Mark.

"Sorry," I tell him with a shrug, though I'm not the least bit sorry. "You can pair up with Bam, I guess."

Once we're all paired up, one person from each has to play rock-paper-scissors to see who chooses the order. Luckily for me, Mark wins and decides that Jackson and Bam will go first. So while Bam and Jackson are finding a place to hide, the rest of us are sent to the laundry room where we're handed blindfolds that we'll have to put on before we're lead back out towards the living room.

It doesn't take long before the three teams in the laundry room splut up, discussing strategies.

"Jackson likes to hang on things," Mark leans down to whisper in my ear.

My eyes widen as I feel my neck heating up at the ticklish sensation. This is the second time in less than an hour that Mark has made me blush. What is wrong with me?

"I wouldn't put it past him to try to hand on the banister rails or the stair rails," Mark continued. "So just keep a feel out for him in those spots."

I nod, glancing up at him. "Bam likes to cheat," I inform him, thought I'm positive that he already knows. "He'll go for the spaces that he doesn't think anyone will think to look for him at."

The corner of Mark's lips twitch and he nods. "We got this, Little One," he tells me confidently. 

I smile at the old nickname, a warmth beginning to fill my insides. He hadn't called me that in years, though it's an old nickname, it feels so different than before.

Soon, Jackson and Bam are hidden and the rest of us put on our blindfolds as Papa Tuan leads us to the living room. It takes us close to six minutes, but we eventually find and catch both Jackson and Bam. Next went Yugyeom and Youngjae, who were a bit harder to find and catch. It took us close to fifteen minutes to find them! Jaebum and Jinyoung went after them, and although it didn't take us as long to find them, it still took ten minutes. Finally, it was mine and Mark's turn and I had no idea where I would hide. I looked around the living room, my brows furrowed.

"I have an idea," Mark told me, walking over to a closet. He opened it up and pointed to a shelf that was nearly empty but a few blankets. "I can lift you up and you can hide right there, and then I can hide right here," he pointed to the side of the closet that was hidden from sight.

"Hm..." I mused. Jackson had opened the door during the last round, but upon exclaiming that it was nothing but a closet for guest jackets and extra blankets he shut it. If I were to hide on the top shelf, none of the boys would suspect it, and they wouldn't suspect Mark, either. "But would it be cheating?"

Mark glanced to look at Papa Tuan, who had a mischievous look in his eyes. "Technically, it's still in the living room," he gave a little shrug, a smile twitching on his face.

Mark grinned, linking his hands together before he bent down so he could give me a boost to the shelf. Quickly and quietly I climb up there. I find myself laying on a few blankets as Mark shuffles inside the closet before quietly shutting the door.

We're both quiet as papa Tuan leads the others back inside the living room. They're talking about where we could be, and I have to bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Pebbles! Mark!" Bam Bam calls before there's an 'oof'!

"Watch it, Bam!" Jinyoung mutters.

"Sorry Hyung!"

"Man... They are good at this," Yugyeom mumbled after five minutes. "I haven't heard them running or anything!"

"Aah!" Youngjae finally exclaims happily. "I got a shirt! I got a shirt!"

"That's my shirt," Jaebum's flat voice tells him.

"Oh..."

The minutes tick by and soon it's been close to twenty minutes that Mark and I have been hiding. The boys still haven't found us! Suddenly, my phone gives a soft buzz and I pull it out quickly to see who it's from.

**Group name:** _Markie_

**Markie:** I knew this would be a good place to hide.

**Y/N:** Yeeees! And you were so right! I wonder how long it will take for them to find us?

**Markie:** There's no telling. I think they'll give up before they do.

**Y/N:** You think so?

**Markie:** Yah, can't you hear Jackson muttering curses? lol

**Y/N:** Truuuuue

"Okay! I give up, this is impossible!" Jackson finally groans.

"Yah! Just where are they?" Bam demands.

"Do you guys give up?" Papa Tuan asks, amusement in his voice.

"I guess so," Youngjae sighs. "We've been looking for what feels like hours."

"Yah," Yugyeom agrees. "Don't tell me they glues themselves to the wall or something."

"That would be impossible, idiot," Jinyoung informs him.

"Okay, take off your blindfolds," Papa Tuan tells them.

"What the hel- heck!" Jaebum exclaims. "They're not even in here!" 

Suddenly, Mark opens the closet door with a laugh and from the shelf, I can see everyone's shocked faces.

"T-That's cheating!" Jackson points a finger towards us.

"Papa said we could hide here," I tell him, sticking my tongue out.

"Technically it's still in the living room," Mark repeated the words Papa Tuan spoke earlier. He looked up at me before holding up his hands to help me down. For some reason, I feel myself shaking slightly as I take them. He helps me down gently, making sure I don't slip.

First place, went to me and Mark. Second place was Yugyeom and Youngjae, third was the JJ project and lastly, Jackbam.

"Since you two won, you get a free pass at chores," Papa Tuan told us with a smirk, causing the others to send us small glares. "The three chores are, cooking one meal per day, cleaning up after the meal and laundry."

They were all simple chores, but still, I'm glad I didn't have to do any of them.

"You two can decide who does what," Papa Tuan told me and Mark.

"Uh... who wants to cook?" Mark asks.

"We will," Jaebum answers immediately and my eyes widen slightly. These next few days, I'll be eating food that he's made...

"Can we do clean up?" Yugyeom asks.

"Yeah, I don't care for laundry," Youngjae says with a nod.

"Does that mean we're stuck with the laundry?" Jackson frowns, looking at Bam.

"That's exactly what it means," Bam mutters.

"Y/N," Mama Tuan catches my attention. "You can just put your laundry in with mine and I'll do ours together."

I give her a grateful smile in appreciation. "Thank you," I tell her.

"Alright, we're not done," Papa Tuan smiles. "You guys go upstairs and get dressed because now we have to go shopping."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to go shoooooping!


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to shop and Mark teaches you some english!

"Okay, since Jaebum and Jinyoung have decided to make lunch everyday this week, you guys can pick out something you'd like for dinner," Papa Tuan tells us just before we're allowed to leave the van to go into the store.

"Alright!" Bam Bam cheers loudly, hoping out of the van quickly.

"Yah! Wait a second!" Jaebum calls after him. "Let's figure out what we'll all get first so we don't choose the same thing."

Mark nodded as he spoke up, "Team JJ and Team Yujae, you guys pick out Korean dishes. Jackson, you and Bam pick out a Chinese dish and Y/N and I can pick out a Thai dish. That way we'll have something different each night."

Yugyeom and Youngjae glance at each other before mumbling something under their breathes. "We decided that for our night, we want In-N-Out," Youngjae says. 

"For some reason, I'm not surprised," Jinyoung sighs.

Papa Tuan laughs, "If that's what you two want, then alright. You guys have two hours to shop for whatever you need before lunch. So go have fun and please, don't break anything.

We send him promises as we pile out of the van and head into the large supermarket. Bam Bam, Jackson, Jaebum, and Jinyoung all head towards the food section to get their ingredients. Mark grabs a cart and starts walking by me.

"So, what would you like to have?"

"What about you?" I ask, glancing up at him. "I'm not picky."

"Neither am I," he smiles, his eyes crinkling in a way that strangely warms my heart. "As long s it has meat in it, I'm okay," he promises. "But you're the guest, so you choose."

"Hm..." I think about it, my brain going to all of my favorite spicy foods back home. I wonder if an American store would have a wide variety of supplies for the ingredients so I decide to choose something that would hopefully be easy to find and make. "Pad kra pao?" I raise an eyebrow towards him.

He knits his eyebrows as he thinks about it. "Is it the dish with the stir fry over rice?"

"Something like that," I let out a small giggle before realizing what I'm doing and stop. What the heck is wrong with me? Did I just giggle at Mark?

"Alright," he nods, completely unaware of the little freak out I'm having inside my head. "Want to get the stuff now?"

I shake my head, "can we wait a bit? I want to look around."

"Do you need anything?" He asks, raising a brow.

I shake my head. Even though I didn't have a whole lot of time to prepare, I made sure I had everything I could possibly need. The only thing I could need is snack food.

Before I know it, we're out in the garden center of the store. "I love flowers," I smile, picking up a small pot that had a few colorful daisies in them. I glance at the tag, noticing that all of the information is in English and I furrow my brows together. _"Deize..."_ I say slowly, trying my best to figure out the English pronunciation of it. 

Mark doesn't laugh, which I appreciate. _"Day,"_ he says clearly.

 _"Day..."_ I repeat, smiling softly. 

_"See."_

_"See... Day-see?"_ I raise an eyebrow. _"Daisy..."_

He nods, a proud smile on his face, which makes me beam. "You did very good."

"Thanks, I'm still learning," I laugh softly. "Bam speaks English a lot better than me."

"Just keeps practicing," he tells me softly. "I'll help you if you need it," he grins.

We look at the rest of the flowers, and patiently Mark helps me pronounce them all in English.

 _"Orchids,"_ I laugh as we get to the last flower. A very pretty pale pink orchid, It's so different in English, but it sounds so pretty. "They're so beautiful," I tell Mark softly.

 _"They're not nearly as beautiful as you,"_ he speaks in English, so the only thing I really understand is 'you'.

I knit my brows together and glance up at him. "What did you say?"

"Secret," he grins, proud of himself. "Learn more English and I guess you'll figure it out." With that, he laughs and begins to rush away with the cart.

"Hey!" I pout after him, but no matter how much I pout, he still won't tell me what he said..

* * *

"Well you certainly got a lot," Papa Tuan laughs at our carts.

Jackson and Bam's was practically full, because my twin, although so very extra, had forgotten many things back home. Jackson, just kept seeing stuff he wanted. Jaebum and Jinyoung's had a nice amount of food in it, as well as things such as socks, gloves and were those band-aids? I wanted to giggle- the parents of the group strike again. Yugyeom and Youngjae's cart was full of nothing but sugary, American junk food. Mine and Mark's cart was the least full since the only thing in it were the bags for what we had chosen for our night and me. I had climbed in when Mark kept teasing me and kept running off without me.

"Yo Mark," Jackson walked up to him, getting into a stance. "Let's race!"

My eyes widen and I grab the sides of the cart. "Let's not," I say quickly.

"Awh, come on, Y/N!" Jackson laughs, pushing his cart back and forth quickly, "It'll be fun!"

"Okay," Mark nods, and I sneak a glare up at him. Is he trying to kill me?! All I can think of is the cart tipping over and me breaking a bone.

Quickly, Mark walks in front of the cart and grabs the few bags that has our food in it before placing them in Jackson's cart. He turns back around towards me and points to his back. It takes me less than a second to realize what he means as Jackson asks what the heck he's doing. I climb onto Mark's back and I barely have time to hold onto him before he takes off, running through the parking lot.

"What the hell!" Jackson yells, and faintly I can hear him running with his cart behind us.

I'm too busy laughing and trying not to fall off Mark to care what we must have looked like to strangers.

Mark makes it to the van, a proud smile on his face as he huffs lightly and holds onto my legs. "We win!"

Jackson arrives just a few seconds after us. "That... totally isn't fair!" He pants as he catches his breath.

"You said a race, you didn't say a cart race," Mark informs him.

Jacskon just shakes his head, trying to catch his breath."

"That was fun," I tell Mark with a smile. "I wasn't expecting that."

He laughs and I feel his body rumbling against me. It sends strange shivers down my back. "I'm glad I can surprise you, Little One," he mumbles softly.

"That was quite entertaining," Jinyoung smiles as the rest of the guys walk up.

"It made me wish I still had all that energy," Papa Tuan chuckles as he opens the van's back latch.

"Yah, but Mark and Y/N cheated," Jackson grumbled.

"Geeze Y/N, you haven't broke Mark's back yet?" Bam teases and it's then that I realize that I'm still on his back...

My face heats up, and I can even feel my neck growing warm. I'm suddenly all too aware that my arms are wrapped around his neck and that my head is practically leaning against his.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" I say, starting to lean back, but Mark doesn't seem bothered and refuses to let me down.

"Bam Bam, shush it," Mark scolds him. "She's lighter than you and that's saying something since you're so tiny."

Bam pouted and Yugyeom started to snicker. "How do you know he's not big?" Yugyeom asks, his voice deepening.

The whole group erupted in loud laughter as Bam made a face of distress. "Can't you guys just forget that, please?!"

Eventually we get the groceries piled into the van and we take off back to Mark's house. Jaebum and Jinyoung fix us a simple rice dish for lunch when we get back and I'm surprised that I'm not as nervous to eat it as I thought I would be, perhaps it was because I was starting to get hungry. The rest of the day was filled with even more laughter from the day before, and we decided to have Yugyeom and Youngjae's request of In-N-Out.

All through the night, I find myself drifting towards and staying near Mark mostly. I don't know if it's because we've become partners or what, but I can't help but want to be around him. We've clicked so quickly, more so than any other time we have before. And when he smiles at me, my heart starts to race. I'm not sure what's happening with me, but one thing is certain, this was going to be the best vacation ever. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part- BEACH TIIIIME


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You expected to learn how to surf... what you didn't expect what having to choose between Jaebum and Mark...

"Hey, hey... no cucumbers," Youngjae says as he hovers over Jaebum and Jinyoung as they diligently fix our subs sandwiches for lunch later.

Jaebum glances up at Youngjae, his stare flat. "Youngjae, do you not trust your Hyungs?"

Youngjae laughs, a bit nervous. "What...? Yes... I trust you two..."

"Okay then," Jaebum nods, turning his attention back to the subs.

"The one I don't trust is Jinyoung Hyung," Yugyeom leans over to whisper to me, but it's not quiet.

"I heard that," Jinyoung sends Yugyeom a glare, but the younger man just smiles.

I can't help but smile as well. Jinyoung and Yugyeom have the type of relationship where they insult each other to show their affection.

"This suit is rubbing me wrong," Jackson mumbles, walking into the kitchen wearing a surfing suit.

"Well it's crooked," Mark laughs from behind him.

"Awh man!" Jackson groans, turning around and running off to go fix it.

"He's serious about surfing, isn't he?" Bam asks in amusement.

Mark nods as Jinyoung speaks, "It'll be entertaining watching him fall."

"Do any of you know how to surf?" I ask curiously. "And no, you don't," I throw my hand over Bam's mouth when he starts to open it. 

"I'm better than I was!" He mutters.

"I do," both Jaebum and Mark say.

"I can do it better than Bam," Yugyeom grins cheekily.

"Jinyoung Hyung and I don't surf," Youngjae shrugs.

"Jackson would be okay at it if he just didn't overthink it," Jaebum muses as the subs get finished. 

"That's true," Mark nods in agreement. 

"Okay!" Jackson runs back into the kitchen. "Better?" He turns around.

"Yep," Mark nods, giving him a thumbs up.

"Y/N," Jackson gasps dramatically. "I saw that! Were you checking out my butt?"

I snort in laughter as he comes closer to me and turns around.

"It's okay, you can look at it," he says and when he starts to wiggle it, I wheeze.

"That's a very nice bum, Jacks," I manager to tell him over a laugh.

"Y/N, are you still wanting to learn how to surf?" Jaebum asks me.

"Yeah," I nod. "I'd like to try, anyways."

"I'll teach you," he smiles at me and I feel my cheeks growing warm.

"Okay," Mama Tuan walks in, a beach bag over her shoulder. "Everyone ready?"

"Yep!" 

"Let's get those subs into the cooler with the snacks and drinks and then we can be on our way," Papa Tuan announces. 

A few minutes later, were in the van to begin our hour and a half ride to a private beach.

* * *

As soon as we get to the beach, Yugyeom and Bam run straight for the water. Jaebum is right behind them as he dives right in.

"Yah!" Jinyoung yells at them. "Get back here and help us carry some stuff!"

But his demand falls on deaf ears as Youngjae joins the water and Jaebum begins to dunk the younger ones as he laughs hysterically. 

"Here," I tell Jinyoung, taking the bag that has a few towels, sunblock and inflatable floaters in it.

Yugyeom runs up suddenly and grabs one of the pool noodles before running back to the water. Youngjae screams tell me that he's probably being the one hit by the noodle.

"Children," Jackson chides, a surfboard under his arm and a bag in the other.

Mark grabs a surfboard off the top of the van and takes the cooler for his dad. "Look at us, the responsible ones."

As soon as the beach towels were places down and the umbrellas are up, Jackson took off with a surfboard.

I made my way to the water, happy to find out that it felt amazing. It wasn't ice cold, but it was cool enough for a warm summer day.

"Hey Pebs," Bam speaks when I get to where they are. "The water feels good, huh?"

"Yeah," I nod. "It feels so nice."

Bam Bam smirks and I can tell he's up to something. "I guess you could say... It's... Just right."

Suddenly, Jaebum starts singing his part from the song loudly, and Yugyeom and Youngjae soon follow in. They're laughing more than they're singing, and I can't help but laugh with them.

"That's probably one of my favorite mv's of you guys," I tell them honestly. "You're all just so cute in it!"

"That was a fun video to make," Jinyoung smiled as he waddled towards us with Mark.

"He says that because that's the only time he can say that he's picked up a girl," Jaebum teases.

Jinyoung pouts, splashing Jaebum with water as the rest of us laugh.

"Look," Mark motions to where Jackson was about four yards way and sitting on a surfboard.

"You can do it, Jacks!" I tell him with a smile.

He glanced over and smiles brightly, giving me a thumbs up.

Yugyeom snickers, "it's gonna be a wipe out."

We watch Jackson for half an hour as he tries and tries to ride waves. A few times, he's able to keep his balance and enter the wave before he falls. Eventually, he gives us and inflatables start to come out...and the water guns that the boys go crazy over.

Bam Bam is by far the most annoying one with his water gun as he shoots and squirts mercilessly.

"Bam!" I huff as he squirts me right in the side of my face. I'm the only one not playing and yet I'm the one Bam continues to get.

I search around, trying to find a safe place out of line of fire when I see Mark and Jackson resting on some floaters. I make it over to them and begin to climb onto Mark's since it's the biggest.

"Yugyeom, I already told you to stop trying to use this for-" Mark stops when he sees it's me. "Oh, Little One," he grins and helps me up.

"Thanks," I smile back. "Bam is being annoying."

"When is he not?" Jackson asks, and it's then I notice what is floater is.

"Why is your floater the poop emoji?" I ask with a snicker.

"Because, Y/N," Jackson tells me, his voice serious. "I'm the shit."

* * *

It's been an hour and a half since we've had our lunch and rested our bellies. Now the boys and I are back in the water and I wonder how I got myself into this situation. I'm sitting on a surfboard, the cool water tickling the back of my legs as the board rocks to the gentle waves. Standing waist-deep in the water on one side of me is Jaebum...On the other side is Mark. Both of them have agreed to teach me how to surf.

My head is in such a frenzy, I'm not sure if I'm understanding anything they're telling me. There's Jaebum, who I've been crushing on for the better part of two years and then there's Mark, who I've known for years but has been making my stomach turn flips and my heart race. Maybe I'm getting a crush on Mark? But why now? And Jaebum is still definitely cute...

"Little One?" Mark's voice catches my attention and I glance over at him. "You didn't hear anything we just said, didn't you?" He laughs brightly.

My cheeks burn as I slowly shake my head. "Ah...no, sorry," I laugh.

Jaebum laughs as well, "we were kinda rambling on. Maybe you should come with one of us and we can show you."

My eyes widen slightly...Go with one of them? As in surf with one of them?

"Yeah," Mark nods. "Watcha say, Little One? Want one of us to show you how it's done?"

I glance at Mark, who is smiling so brightly at me that I can feel myself levitation towards him just to see if I can get some of that warmth. My gaze turns to Jaebum, who has this secret look in his eyes that I can't quite place, but he's smiling nonetheless. Am I suppose to choose one of them...?

"I..." I close my mouth and swallow.

Suddenly, there's a low rumble over our heads and we all glance up just as a few raindrops fall down. 

"Ah!" Youngjae yells a little ways away.

"Rain!" Bam Bam laughs as they start to run to the shore.

"Come on you guys!" Papa Tuan calls for us. "Looks like the clouds have decided to rain on our parade."

"Ah, sorry Y/N," Jaebum tells me. "Looks like we'll have to teach you next time."

"Yeah," Mark agrees.

"It's okay," I tell them as I climb off the surfboard. As we make our way back to the shore where everyone is hurriedly packing our things since the rain started coming down a little harder, I can't help but let out a small sigh of relief. 

We quickly start helping, grabbing towels and huddling in them as we rush to the van.

"Here," Mark takes out his shirt he had on earlier out from a bag and hands it to me. "It's dry..."

"Thanks..." I try not to squeak as I fumble with it before putting it on.

Soon we're all pilled into the van and Papa Tuan is driving us back. It's mostly quiet, since everyone is pretty tired from the long day of playing. I smile softly as I realize I can smell the scent of Mark's cologne from his shirt I'm wearing. My eyes glance up to the back of his head as he sits in front of me, talking to Jinyoung. With a tired sigh, I rest my head on Bam's shoulder as he connects his headphones to his phone. He hands me an earbud as he rests his head against mine. He may be an annoying pest sometimes, but he's still a good brother. My eyes start to drift close to the gentle music on Bam's phone and before I know it, I'm drifting off to sleep. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part- group texts are baaaack


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's house isn't haunted... right?

**Group name:** _Got Memes?_

**Jacks Attack:** Okay... I think Mark's house is haunted.

**Markie:** Wtf...

**Markie:** Jackson what are you even doing?

**Jacks Attack:** I'm in the kitchen eating some left over dim sum your mom and Y/N made tonight

**Markie:** I thought you had to use the bathroom??

**Jacks Attack:** I did but then I got hungry

**Loco 4 Coco:** Okay... but why did you say that the house was haunted??

**Jacks Attack:** Cause I heard a noise DX

**Jae Oppa:** You do know that it's storming outside, right? It's probably just the wind...

**Markie:** Plus, my house is not haunted...

**Markie:** At least, it's not anymore... :}

**Jacks Attack:** MARK!!!!

**Eomma** : Why are we all texting when we're in the same house?

**Jacks Attack:** BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL UP STAIRS AND I'M DOWNSTAIRS AND NOW I'M SCARED

**Jacks Attack:** SOMEONE COME DOWN HERE ADN WALK WITH ME BACK UP STAIRS 

**Eomma:** I would, but I don't want to get up. 

**Loco 2 Coco:** Yeah, same and Yugyeom is already asleep so I don't want to wake up.

**Jae Oppa:** I think Y/N and Bam are already asleep as well.

**Y/N:** I'm not asleep lol. It's just entertaining to read your guys texts.

**Y/N:** I think Bam's asleep, though.

**Bam Slam:** I'm not asleep either lol

**Y/N:** Oh daaaaaaang. I thought for sure you were sleeping, why are you breaking so dang hard?? It sounds like you're snoring.

**Jacks Attack:** I bet he's watching something he shouldn't beeeee :}

**Bam Slam:** WHAT!!!

**Eomma:** LMAAAAAO

**Eomma:** My bed must be right next to the wall where Y/N's bed is, because I just heard her yell, "That's disgusting, Bam!" and "I'm telling Mom!!"

**Bam Slam:** I wasn't watching anything you guys!!! I'm just a little congested! :(

**Jae Oppa:** Wait...was that a scream?

**Markie:** Yah, it was Jackson XD

**Markie:** I just scared the crap out of him

**Eomma:** Oh damn and we missed it...

**Jacks Attack:** ;-; ;-; ;-; 

**Jacks Attack:** It's not funny! I though you were a ghost! 

**Eomma:** As funny as that is... Y/N is still huffing at Bam XD

**Y/N:** That's it. I'm done for the night. I'm out!

**Loco 4 Coco:** 2 out!

**Jae Oppa:** 3 out!

**Eomma** : 4 out!

**Markie:** 5 out!

**Jacks Attack:** 6 out... but Mark pls come walk up the stairs with me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- Jackson isn't as clueless as he seeeeems


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson Wang, unlike what some believed was not stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys... Thank you for all the kudos! They really mean so much!

Jackson Wang, unlike what some believed, was not stupid. Sure he liked to act silly at times, but that was just a part of his nature. He was actually very observant, so it had taken him less than a day to realized that his dear ole friend Mark, had a bit of a crush...

At first, Jackson thought that maybe he was just reading too much into it. Mark was a friendly guy, but the more he watched the more sure he became that Mark had a crush on you! 

The signs were clear. Mark had been extremely giddy over the fact that you and him were partners. There was also the fact that the two of you stayed close together for most of the night...And then when everyone went to the beach and Jaebum offered to teach you how to surf, Mark had looked rather annoyed. Jackson was sure he was the only one to see Mark's annoyed face because he was the only one near him at the time, and he changed it so quickly. And when Jaebum began his lesson... Mark made it a point to go over and "help". Jackson had about peed himself with laughter.

Jackson stared at Mark from across the table. It was still raining, so after they had eaten lunch they had decided to just play card games for the rest of the evening. Mark looked fine... But you weren't in the room yet.

"I cannot believe you, Pebs," Bam Bam muttered as he followed you down the basement stairs. "I just had to listen to a thirty minute lecture from mom about watching stuff that's 'dirty'."

You simply shrugged as the rest of the boys laughed at Bam Bam's dismay. 

"You guys want to play with us?" Jinyoung asked the two of you.

"I am!" Bam nodded, squeezing himself in between a Yugyeom and Youngjae.

"What are you guys playing?" You asked curiously. 

"Poker," Mark informs you with a smile.

"Ah, no thanks," you smile softly. "I don't know how to play poker, so I'll pass."

That's when the idea came to Jackson... "I'll teach you!"

You laughed, "That's nice of you, but I would probably just slow you down."

"Nah, it's okay!" Jackson grinned and shoved Jinyoung so you could sit by him. Jackson glanced at Mark, seeing that he didn't seem too bothered by what was happening as he studied his cards. So Jackson smirked and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you as close as he could.

"Jacks!" You whined as he rubbed his cheek against yours.

"Hey, you gotta stay close so no one else can see my cards! Plus, you're new to the game so you need all of my good luck!" 

Now that got Mark's eye to twitch and Jackson wanted to squeal. He had to hold back his giggles all throughout the game. He kept you close, ruffling your hair and teasing you occasionally. Mark never said anything but by the way he huffed and the way he had an arm thrown over his chest, Jackson knew he was annoyed. Jackson wanted to snort. You and him had a sibling-like relationship, nothing more. 

Once the game was over, Jackson ruffled your hair. "You did pretty good, Little Sis!" Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mark relaxing slightly.

"Thanks Jacks," you laughed. "You're the best Oppa ever."

Bam slammed his hand on the table and huffed. "What about me??"

"What about you?" You raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh, you're twin- Bam??" He said with a frown.

"Bam? I don't know him," you shrugged. 

"PEBBLES!" Bam groaned with a pout.

"Just kidding," you laughed. "Of course, Bam, you're my second favorite. Jacks is still first."

"That's saying something since he's not even her bro," Jaebum snickered.

"Y/N and I have a very special bond," Jackson grinned, and you nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day was spent laughing and playing other games. It didn't go unnoticed by Jackson how Mark always stayed close to you... Whether you were eating or playing another game, he always seemed to be beside you, and you seemed extremely happy by that fact. Perhaps... You liked him too?

Jackson just grinned. You and Mark would definitely make a cute couple! He could just see it now! All you two needed was a little push...  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part- Dream Knight


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could I not mention Dream Knight?

**Evil Maknae:** Is that screaming?

**Markie:** Yep. It’s JB

**Markie:** And now Bam

**Loco 4 Coco:** Why are they screaming?

**Eomma:** It’s because of Y/N

**Y/N:** Hehe... Papa Tuan... let me watch Dream Knight! (≧∇≦)

**Evil Maknae:** Ugh

**Bam Slam:** I HAD THAT BLOCKED FOR A REASON!

**Jacks Attacked:** Hey! I liked my acting in that! What did you think of my character, Y/N?

**Y/N:** Super cuuuuuute! ♡

**Y/N:** I loved all of you in it though!! From Mark’s flirty good morning wink

**Markie:** Please, please, forget that...

**Y/N:** To Yugyeom’s face when he kept missing Youngjae and kept splashing the lady instead.

**Evil Maknae:** （｀ー´） ＼(;´□｀)/

**Y/N:** Jaebum gave me feeeeels

**Eomma:** Speaking of Jb, I think he’s over reacting.

**Jae Oppa:** KAHAHALFDHAJALKDBSV

**Eomma:** That’s roughly translated into- fml

**Jacks Attack:** Y/N! I’ll make some popcorn and we can watch the rest together!

**Y/N:** Okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part- fair time! And you and Mark... well let’s just say you two get awfully... close


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the boys go to the fair!

"We only have two more days here," Jaebum announced on the sixth day. "We need to do something fun tonight."

"We've already been to the beach," Jackson tapped a finger to his chin. "And we went bowling the other night, too."

"How about we let Y/N pick?" Mark said, motioning towards you. "She hasn't really picked anything."

"That's a good idea," Jinyoung nods with a smile.

"Just as long as she doesn't pick a girlie place," Bam Bam mutters, causing you to elbow his side.

"Hm..." You begin to think. "Papa said something about a fair earlier..."

"Ah, that's right. The next county over is having their annual fair," Papa Tuan nods. "They'll be a petting zoo, rides and all kinds of games and food."

"Rides?" Jackson begins to frown.

"Not all of them will be roller-coasters," Mark laughs. "There will be several that spin and there's even swings."

"Okay," Jackson suddenly smiles. "As long as it doesn't have any loops or swirls, I think I will be okay."

"So it's decided?" Yugyeom asks excitedly. "We can go to the fair?"

"All in favor, raise your hand!" Jaebum says, and everyone immediately raises their hands.

* * *

You look around with wide eyes, taking in all the rides and booths with games in them. The smell of fried foods filled the air, making your mouth water. You had never seen a fair like this, and it was quite a sight. 

"Can we ride that?" Bam points to a ride that is set up similar to a swing set, but instead of swings it has a long, thick pole that has seats on the end of it. The ride slowly goes back and forth until it's eventually upside down for a few seconds before rushing back down and swinging back and forth quickly... Even the seats are moving!

"I'm not riding that!" Jackson says with wide eyes. "No way!"

"I'm with you," you say. Your stomach twirling at the mere thought of riding it.

"We have all evening. Let's not exhaust ourselves with rides already," Youngjae tells Bam.

"Can we see the animals first?" You ask, pointing to a large tent up ahead. "That is where the animals are, right?" You look up at Mark, unsure. All you can make out in the sign is, 'zoo'.

"Mhm," Mark nods, giving you a soft smile. "We can go there first," he speaks up for the others.

You all make it to the tent, and there's all kinds of animals inside. Sheeps, goats, cows, pigs, typical farm animals and there's even a few camels and zebras too.

"Look Jackson, it's you," Bam laughs, pointing to an overweight pig who was laying on the ground, sleeping.

Jackson grabs Bam, acting as if he is going to throw him over the bars, causing Bam to yelp. "Yah..." Jackson just glares when he lets go of Bam's shirt.

"Come on, Youngjae, it's not that bad," Jaebum was telling him as he pet the camel. "Just reach your arm out."

Slowly, Youngjae stretches out his arm, his hand barely getting to the camels nose before his arm shoots back to his side, and he hides behind a laughing Jaebum.

"Y/N," Mark walks up holding a bag with pieces of carrots in it. "Here," he opens it up and holds it open to you.

You beam, grabbing a piece and the little goats you're standing by go crazy! All of them are trying to stick their little heads out between the bars and it's ridiculously cute.

Mark takes out his hone. "Smile," he says as you continue to feed the goats. You smile for some, but mostly you're too busy giggling at how cute and silly the animals are being.

"Hey, I want some!" Jackson reaches over Mark to grab some carrot pieces. When Bam Bam tries to do the same, Mark closes the bag.

"These are for Y/N, not you guys," he tells them seriously, and you can't help the little whirl of butterflies that goes off in your stomach.

"Ugh, you're always spoiling Y/N," Bam Bam frowns, leaning on the gates beside where you were kneeling.

"So?" Mark raises a brow with a shrug. His eyes met yours and when he sends you a wink, your heart skips a beat.

You guys finish feeding the animals and walking through all the building to see the displays of art and people trying to get your attention to buy their stuff. The sun is starting to set, the air a little bit more chiller but it's not too bad as you make your way to the rides.

"Come on!" Bam Bam is pulling Yugyeom, who agreed to ride that crazy ride from earlier with him. 

"Let's ride that one, Hyung!" Youngjae tells Jaebum as he points to one that you go inside and spin around super fast in.

"You think you'd be okay with that?" Jinyoung asks Jackson, pointing to one that is set up like hand gliders. You lay down and the ride goes around in a circle quickly as the gliders swoop up and down.

"Yeah," Jackson nods. "Let's try it!"

And just like that, everyone is gone but you and Mark... You two glance at each other and you can't help but blush lightly because you two really are alone. 

"What would you like to ride?" Mark asks.

You glance around, unsure. There's so many to choose from. You two start off walking but there's so many people that it's hard to stay right beside each other... That is until Mark reaches out and grabs your hand. You glance up at him, your eyes wide and your cheeks burning. 

"I don't want to lose you in the crowd, Little One," he smiles.

You smile, holding onto his hand a bit tighter. "Then don't let go," you find yourself saying, surprised by how confident you sounded.

Mark turns his head away, but you can see how his ears and cheeks grow red and you can't help but feel pleased with yourself. It's nice knowing that you can make him blush like he can you.

You and Mark ride several rides, and on each one you two go on, the closer and closer you get. There was one ride that spun so fast that it literally had you glued to his side the whole time- not that you minded it, and he didn't seem bothered by it either as he kept his arm wrapped around you securely. 

Even though you two had gone on several rides and it was growing late, Mark kept holding your hand. You couldn't help but feel extremely giddy. You two looked like a couple- didn't you?

 _"Hey, wanna buy your girl something nice?"_ A guy in front of a row of balloons asked in perfect English. You glance up at Mark, wondering what he said.

 _"Yeah,"_ Mark nodded as an answer to whatever the man had asked.

"What did he say?" You asked curiously.

"He asked if we wanted to play," Mark smiled.

"But don't these things cost money?" You raise a brow.

Mark simply shrugs," I want to win you something," he tells you and your insides almost melt. 

You watch as Mark pays the guy and gets three darts to throw. Mark explained it to you that if he could get a dart to hit and pop a balloon then he would win a prize. The more balloons he popped, the bigger the prize. And you watch in awe as he hit three balloons, popping them with ease. 

“Which one would you like?” Mark smiles at you with a proud grin  

“The cute dog,” you smile up at the giant stuffed corgi.

Mark points to the dog and the man gets it down before handing it to him. “Here,” he says, handing it to you.

It was super soft, just you expected it to be, and you held it tightly. “Thank you, Mark.”

Your phones dinging catches your attention, but it’s just Papa Tuan letting everyone know that the fair was about to close and you all had time to ride just one more ride. 

“How about we ride that?” Mark points to the ferris wheel that is lit up beautifully. To your surprise,  Jaebum, Youngjae, Jinyoung and Jackson all seemed to have the same idea. 

“Where’s Bam And Yugyeom?” Mark asks.

”They went to go ride that monster again,” Jackson shudders at the thought.

”Hey, that looks like Coco!” Youngjae laughs as he points to the stuffed dog you were holding.

”No, it does not,” Jaebum tells him flatly, making him pout.

”You can’t blame Youngjae,” Jackson snickers. “Every dog reminds him of Coco.”

 

After standing in line for another five minutes, you guys finally are able to get on a lift. Youngjae, Jinyoung, Jaebum and Jackson all crawl into one. You and Mark get into another one behind them. You sit your stuffed animal across from you and Mark as he slings an arm around your shoulders causally and you lean into him.

“Tonight has been so much fun,” you let out a peaceful sigh.

Mark nods slowly, deep in thought. “It really has been,” he sent you a gentle smile.

The ride was silent for a few moments before Mark sighed. “They’re not nearly as beautiful as you,” he says.

Your eyes widen and your cheeks feel as if they’ve been set on fire. “What...?” You ask gently.

“The other day when we went shopping and you were looking at those flowers. That’s what I said,” he told you. “You are beautiful.”

All you could do was stare at him as your heart hammered into your chest. He thought you were beautiful? He was glowing! The lights were dancing across his smooth skin and his smile was so bright on his soft lips. His dark eyes were looking at you so intently, drawing you in.

“That guy earlier called you my girl,” a small smile plays on his lips. “It made me happy that he thought that...”

Above you the others were laughing as Jackson screamed about something, but all you could hear was your heart thundering in your ears.

“Little One...” Mark moves just a bit closer to you and your breath catches in your through as you see his eyes glance at your lips for a second. “I like you...” he whispers. “I like you a lot...”

Your heard feels like it’s going to spin off at the moment and your heart won’t seem to calm down. For a short second, your mind goes back to earlier this week when you thought that you wouldn’t be able to make it a full week with Jaebum. Now you realized that all you never had on him was a little crush... Be was nice, but he had never made you feel the way Mark was making you feel at the moment.

“Mark...” you whispered and his eyes widened slightly as you licked your bottom lip. “It’s weird...” I’ve known you for a long time, but this week, I think I’ve fallen for you...” you told home honestly.

When Bam Bam first became a trainee for JYP, it didn’t take long for the guys to become like family. And soon they became like family to you as well. But the Tuans were special. They had taken you and Bam Bam in under their wings when your father ideas and Mark... He had always made sure Bam wasn’t picking on you. Even now... he invited you on this trip with them.

“I like you, Markie...” you smile up at him.

“Little One...” he lets out a small sigh as he leans down.

Your heart races as you close your eyes expectantly.

“OH MY GOD!” Youngjae suddenly yells. “MARK IS GOING TO KISS Y/N!”

“WHAT!” Jinyoung shouts.

“YOUNGJAE!” Jackson and Jaebum yell.

“YOU JUST RUINED IT!” Jackson whines dramatically.

Mark sighs, resting his forehead against yours. Despite being extremely embarrassed and blushing head-to-toe, you can’t help but smile up at him and he smiles back.

“We should have ditched them,” he mutters as Jackson continues to whine about the missed kiss. He lifts his head to look at his smirking and laughing friends. “Yah! You guys mind your own business!”

“Smoochy, smoochy~” Jaebum and Jackson giggle, pouching out their lips.

Mark just sighs, shaking his head as he wraps an arm around you. Even though you were bummed about the almost kiss, you knew there were plenty of chances for you to have one before it was time to leave. With a smile, you rested your head in his shoulder for the rest of the ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... kisssssy kisssssssy


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get that kiss!

As soon as you're off the Ferris wheel, Jackson takes off running and giggling. Mark, who's blushing slightly, takes off right after him. 

"Whatever you're going to do- don't do it!" You hear Mark yelling to Jackson.

Jaebum lets out a soft sigh. "Sorry to tell you this, Y/N, but Jackson's probably going to tease you and Mark forever about this."

"I wouldn't put it past him," you admit with a soft chuckle. 

You hold your stuffed animal as you guys walk, quickly catching up to Jackson, who had found Papa Tuan. He was out of breath, but giggling like mad. Mark was standing beside him, just as out of breath and trying with all his might to get him to be quiet. But to make the one and only Jackson Wang shut up... Is a hard task.

"You should have seen them!" Jackson wheezed to Papa Tuan, who was smiling in amusement. He held up his thumb and pointer finger, having them extremely close, "they were this close to kissing! And they would have, it Youngjae hadn't ruined it!"

"Who almost kissed?" Bam Bam asked, walking up with Yugyeom.

Your eyes widened slightly, a light blush rising on your cheeks.

"Mark and Y/N almost kissed," Jinyoung spoke up like it was nothing and you heard Mark let out a small whine. You sent a glare at Jinyoung, but he seemed unfazed and smiled back at you.

Bam Bam on the other hand, almost choked, "W-what?" he sputtered, " are you guys joking?  
  
"No, we're not joking!" Jackson declared. "I've worked my butt off all this week to push them together and just when it was getting good, Youngjae ruins it!"

Mark slaps his face with his hand and Youngjae pouts as he speaks, "I said I was sorry!"

Yugyeom is snickering, "way to go, Mark," he nudges his side. But Mark looks beyond done with them (and so are you at this point) and swats Yugyeom away.

"Pebbles, this is a joke, right?" Bam Bam asks in confusion. "I mean, I thought you had a crush on Jb Hyung?"

There's a small gasp and you find yourself wanting to do nothing more than to hide in the nearest hole- that is, right after you strangle Bam!

Jaebum's eyes are wide in surprise, and so is Mark's and you can't help but feel guilty.

"I did," you admit.

"Oh snap," Jackson mutters, but you ignore him.

"It was a little crush," you say, looking at Jaebum. "And you're still very cute and sweet, but this past week, I've come to realize that much like Jackson and the others, you're more of a brother figure to me."

Jaebum smiles softly, "you're like a little sis, too," he nods.

"And Mark..." you glance up at him and immediately you're face is warm. "Who I thought was like a brother to me... Is so much more..."

Mark beams at that, his smile is so wide that you can't help but smile with him. It's hard to believe that you just realized how sweet and wonderful he is, and that he things the same way of you too.

"So what does this mean?" Bam asks, looking between you and Mark quickly.

"It means," Papa Tuan cuts in. "That it's time to go. Come on, everyone into the van."

You find yourself in the back, stationed between Mark and Bam Bam. Bam hasn't taken his glare off Mark since the van has started and you're close to punching him. You can hear Jackson and Yugyeom snickering.

"This is going to be entertaining," Jinyoung comments.

"Okay, Mark," Bam says, trying to be intimidating. "If that's even your real name-"

"For crying out loud," Mark gumbles.

"Maybe Mark will him him when we get back," Youngjae giggles.

"What are your intentions with my Y/N?" Bam asks.

"Bam, shut up," you groan. "Please..."

"It's much job as the big brother to protect you!" He says stubbornly.

"But you're acting ridiculous," you huff at him. "You know Mark! It's the same Mark who's room you used to sneak into and cuddle with when you had a bad dream!"

"I-I didn't do that!" Bam sputters as the rest of the boys laugh.

"Yeah you did, Dad has pictures of it," Mark tells him.

"That I do," Papa Tuan smiles proudly.

"Please show us when we get back," Jaebum laughs. "These are things we've got to see."

Thankfully, that turned the chatter away from you and Mark and more towards teasing Bam. Mark's hand slid down and found yours, giving it a squeeze. You couldn't help but think about how nice it felt. 

By the time we arrive back to the Tuan's, almost everyone is exhausted. You settled your stuffed animal on your bed and as Bam went to go shower, you changed into some pajamas. It wasn't long before he came back and sighed, falling onto his bed.

"Pebbles," he muttered against the sheets.

"Yes?" You glance up at  you phone to look up at him.

"You and Mark... Are you two really a thing?"

You swallowed hard at the question, you cheeks burning. "I hope we are," you tell him honestly. "Are you mad?"

"No," he yawns. "Just kinda surprised, is all."

"My feelings for him came as a surprise for me too," you admitted with a small laugh.

Bam Bam chuckles softly as he adjusts himself into a more comfortable position. It's only a few minutes later when you hear him snoring softly. You shake your head gently, that boy had always been able to fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

Your phone buzzing catches your attention and you smile when you see who it's from.

 **Group:** _Markie_

 **Markie:** If you're still awake, please come downstairs.

You set your phone back down before quietly slipping off the bed. You tip-toe towards the door, being careful not to wake Bam before you open it and creak it closed as quietly as you can. You make your way down the stairs before reaching the living room. It's dim, mostly everyone is asleep, but the kitchen's light is still on. You smile to yourself and head that way.

Mark is sitting at the island, eating chocolate ice-cream straight from the carton. "That's probably not the best midnight snack," you tease as you sit down beside him.

He just grins and hands you an extra spoon that he had gotten out. You two eat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before you break it.

"So..." You start. "When did you first start liking me?" You ask curiously. "Like, you know..." you blush lightly.  

"A few months ago," he tells me with a small smile. "You remember when you Bam Bam did FaceTime for your birthday?"

You nod with a smile, because you could remember it clearly. All the guys were there and they sung Happy Birthday to you and Bam.

"It was then that I realized how much you had really grown, I guess," he shrugs. "I mean, you had always been cute, but suddenly you weren't this little girl anymore and you're a young woman and a really cute young woman at that."

By the heat you could feel on your cheeks, you were sure that you're blush wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"So... Jaebum, hm?" Mark asks and you feel your eyes widening. At seeing his teasing smirk, you groan.

You nudge him slightly, "he is very cute," you tease back.

"Oh most definitely," Mark snickers, turning his attention back to the ice-cream.

Now was your chance! You lean up, kissing his cheek quickly, causing is eyes to go wide and you can see his cheeks reddening slightly. You smile at him as he looks at you, "you're the cutest though."

"Gah.." he lets out a small sigh. "You make me a mess," he murmurs.

You can't help but feel proud of yourself and you grin cheekily. "Now I know your weakness," you tease.

"Oh?" He raises an amused eyebrow before he leans down and kisses your nose, and suddenly you can't breathe.

Mark leans back, his eyes sparkling in amusement as yours widen. You stare at him, your lips parting slightly as you watches you. Neither one of you say anything, but with the way your heart is beating, you feel as if you don't need words at the moment. Mark starts to lean in and your eyes close before he even reaches you. His lips are firm, yet soft and they send a flutter of butterflies off in your stomach. Your mind swirls and as he leans back, your lips are buzzing. 

"Mark..." You whisper as he leans back. You feel as if your cheeks are on fire, but also giddy.

Mark just grins and leans down to kiss you once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- the last one!


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happily ever after?

The early morning atmosphere of the LA airport was quiet, and not nearly as busy as it had been when you arrived. It's nearing 6:30 in the morning as the boys walk with you to your gate. You'll be leaving a good two hours before them, your bag had already been loaded onto the belt and put on the plane.

You held Mark's hand as you walk, and Bam Bam is on the other side of you. It's quiet, like the airport around you. It seems as if it's too early to hold any proper conversation and you don't want this moment to end. The last week had been so wonderful... Even though Bam Bam still seemed to know how to grate on your nerves just right. And Mark... You hate having to say goodbye to him, especially now that you two just got together. You'll miss the rest of the boys too... 

Everyone stops at your gate. There's ten minutes until it closes so you don't have much time. You glance around at the boys- at your boys- with a sad expression, and Mark let's go of your hand as Yugyeom steps up to hug you first.

"I'm glad you were able to come," he tells you.

You laugh, hugging him back. "Me too. Thanks for playing with me. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too!" He grins as he leans back. "Make sure to change my name in your phone!" He winks at you.

Youngjae hugs you next, promising to send you updated photos of Coco. You almost felt as if the dog was just as much yours as it was Youngjae's by now. Jinyong is after him and he promises you that he'll keep Bam Bam in line while you're not there. Jaebum steps up next, a huge grin on his face. You have a feeling that he's going to tease you, but instead he just hugs you tightly.

"Have a safe flight, little sis," he tells you softly, and you can't stop the smile on your face.

Jackson is crying dramatically by the time he is hugging you. He has you in a tight grip as he rocks you back and forth.

"Jacks," you wheeze out a laugh. "You're hugging me too tight!"

"I'm going to miss you so much!" He cries even more dramatically. "I'll make sure to keep sending you embarrassing pics of Bam," he whispers in your ear before kissing your cheek.

You turn to Bam Bam, who seems to be pouting and you hold our your arms to him. "Come on, Bam Bam," you grin.

He sighs before hugging you tightly. "I'm gonna miss you, Pebbles."

"I'm going to miss you too," you tell him honestly. Being a twin is so strange, you're not sure if the pain you're feeling is yours, Bams, or both of yours together.

"Make sure you tell Mom that I love her and I'll call soon," he tells you. "And you had best call whenever you land, too!"

"I will," you promise with a smile.

You both finally let go of each other and then there's only one left... Mark holds out his hand for you to take and you take it as you step closer to him. He turns his face and raises his eyebrow, and you follow his gaze to see Jackson standing just a few feet away, a huge grin on his face. 

"Do you mind?" Mark asks.

"What?" Jackson just continues to grin as he looks back and forth between you and Mark. "Go ahead!"

Bam Bam sighs loudly, and grabs Jackson's wrists, forcing him to follow the others as they go wait for their gate to open.

You giggle softly as you listen to Jackson whine, but Bam Bam isn't letting go of him and you appreciate that.

"I hope your flight goes well," Mark tells you.

"Yours too," you say. "I think you guys will and an hour before I will," you tell him with a pout. It really wasn't fair. You were leaving first but they would still land before you.

"Well, I like it. That way I'll be able to take your call when you call me," he smiles.

You smile back, but you can't help but feel so sad. "I don't want to tell you goodbye," you whisper. After this week with him, you don't want to be away from him.

"You don't have to tell me goodbye," Mark wraps you up in a hug. "You can just tell me, 'see you later', because we'll see each other soon."

"I hope so..." you mumble.

"Hey now...We got skype, and phone calls and texts, there won't be a day that I'm not talking to you.. Plus, I think everyone is suppose to meet up on Christmas like we did that one year.

You can't help but beam at that, your excitement growing. Christmas is still a good few months away, but at least you'll have a date to countdown too.

An announcement rings up above that your gate is about to close and Mark sighs, his grip on your tightening on you slightly. He kisses you, just as soft as he did the other night but there's something more to this one, like he's trying to make the kiss last until we can see each other again.

You pull away with sad smiles and you can feel him watching you as you turn to walk through the gate. Your heart is still thudding in your chest from that kiss... but it also feels heavy. Christmas could not come soon enough! 

**One year later**

You giggle as watch the boys antics on the VLive app. The boys had just started it a few minutes ago, and it was mostly just them being their goofy selves. Your eyes can't help but focus on Mark as he sits on a chair next to Jaebum and laughs at something Youngjae said. You glance up, happy to see that you're at your destination. Taking a deep breath to calm your nerves, you reach up and give the door a few knocks. You can hear the echo of the knocks on the app.

"Who's here?" Jackson asks.

"Mark, you answer it," Bam Bam tells him.

"Why do I have to get it?" Mark mutters and you can't help but grin. Oh, if he only knew who was on the other side...

"Cause you're the closes," Jaebum tells him. "Just get it."

"Fine..." Mark grumbles, starting to stand up and your stomach starts to knot as he walks closer. Any second now he'll open that door and you'll see him for the first time in months! 

You hear the door knob begin to turn and you put your phone up as you wait. Mark opens the door and it takes him a few seconds to realize it's me. His eyes widen as he gasps, "Little One...?"

You can hear Bam Bam and Jaebum snickering loudly at everyone's surprised faces. 

"Hi!" You raise your hand and wave. "I'm Y/N, and I just moved into an apartment a few blocks down the street. I don't really know my way around here, would you mind helping me?" 

"YOU MOVED HERE?" Jackson screeched, squeezing as close as he could beside Mark.

"Yes," you chuckle, glancing at Mark. "I live here in Korea too, surprise!"

A huge smile breaks out across Mark's face and it's just a few second later that he picks me up in a tight hug. "I'm so happy!"

"I have a feeling that it's about to get a lot more interesting around here..." Bam Bam told the VLive app with a huge grin.

Yugyeom snickers, "this is gonna be fun."

"We got to go out now!" Jinyoung announces. "It's a celebration."

"Yes," Mark nods in agreement as he sets you down. "We definitely got to celebrate."

"Here," Bam Bam gives the phone to Youngjae before he runs to Mark and you, and squeezes himself between you. "I've missed you too, Pebs! Did everything get moved in okay? I'm sorry I couldn't come to help."

"Yep! Everything went smoothly," you tell Bam. "And you actually kept me moving here a secret, I'm surprised."

"Hey!" He pouts before throwing an arm around your shoulder as Mark wraps one around your waist. "Are we going out or not?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jaebum nods. "Let's get going!"

"Y/N, I'm so happy you're here now," Jackson was bouncing in excitement. "It's going to be so much fun! We're going to have so many sleepovers and-"

You can't help but laugh as Jackson continues to go on about everything with Yugyeom and Bam Bam cutting in. You lean against Mark as you hear Youngjae laughing as he finishes the VLive. "That's all for now. Thanks for hanging out with us! See you next time!"

"You'll have to show me your apartment soon," Mark leans down to whisper to you.

You grin up at him, "I say we ditch the guys later on tonight and then I can give you a private tour."

"I like the sound of that," he chuckles, mischief dancing behind his dark eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I just want to say a big thank you to all of you! Thanks for reading this and being apart of this story with me! This was my very first imagine kpop series so the fact that it got so much loves warms my heart to pieces! 
> 
> This is not the end of my imagines! If you like BTS, then go onto my page and check out my Jeongguk x reader story- 'You've Got the Best of Me'.
> 
> Also! I have plenty of other works to come! Some BTS and some Got7 (I got a bff Jackson story I'm about to post as soon as I can get the first chapter out! :p ) 
> 
> I hope to see you all again soon! 
> 
> With lots of love and finger hearts,
> 
> Chey


End file.
